Moving On...
by funky-squirrel
Summary: It has been several years since Mamoru Chiba has passed away and Usagi has to deal with it and hopefully be able to move on. As an attempt to see Usagi happy again, her her friends send her on a vacation...to the planet of the Three Starlights. (Seiya & U
1. Moving On...

Moving On...  
By: Ali (minakoali@yahoo.com)  
http://www.geocities.com/trowa-chan/main.html  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's disclaimer: First of all, I'd like to say that Sailor Moon   
does not belong to me (tho, it would be pretty kewl. ^^) so yeah...  
NEwayz, this fic mainly focuses on Usagi and Seiya. I think those two   
could have something nice going but alas...Usagi's heart belonged to   
Mamo-chan and this resulted in *gulp* Chibiusa. This is set in the   
several years in the future and I hope you like it. If you don't like   
it, then... *cough* heh heh... oh well, can't do a thing about it...   
^^  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Neo Queen Serenity lowered the bouquet of red roses onto the white,   
marble surface of the large monuments. While doing so, tears slowly   
welled up in her eyes but with the onlookers within the palace, she   
willed them to stay where they were. Her friends, the sailor senshi,   
were there but many ambassadors, royalty and acquaintances were there   
as well and as the queen, she would not allow her strong facade to   
break so that her fragile and vulnerable interior would be revealed.   
It was not that she wasn't strong, she was indeed a strong person but   
today, she was hurting far more imaginable than anyone could have   
conceived. She had the appearance of a young woman in her twenty's (as  
did the other senshi) but Serenity had existed for hundreds of years   
protecting the world, her home from any harm or evil.   
  
Twenty years, she thought solemnly, it's been twenty, lonely years...  
but Mamo-chan...I endured them like you told me to. I did my best.   
  
Her tears once again threatened to break free of their confinement at   
these thoughts but instead, she moved closer to the monument. As she   
did so, she placed her hands on the small engraving of a rose, her   
fingers softly touching the cold, stone petals. The memories came   
flooding back into her mind.   
  
  
  
*flashback*  
  
  
  
"Mamo-chan..." Usagi said, holding his cold hand to her face,   
desperately trying to warm them, "Please don't leave...I don't want   
to know what it's like to live without you..."   
  
She paused and with a quieter but tenser voice, "Please..."  
  
Her voice was ragged and her face, normally youthful looking, appeared   
ironically old. On her face, there was a smile but despite all effort,  
Mamoru could see the sadness and sorrow in her eyes.   
  
"Usako..."  
  
Chiba Mamoru lied in the bed of the royal chamber. He had lived a long   
and happy life, longer and happier than any ordinary human could have   
ever dreamed of but deep down inside he knew this day would come. It   
was true that he was the protector of this planet but he was never as   
powerful as the sailor senshi and it was because of this that his life   
span was not as long. He appeared young but like Usagi, he had been   
around for several hundred years. His body was dying and despite all   
efforts of doctors and even with the silver crystal, he could not be   
kept from his inevitable fate. His destiny as the Earth's protector   
had been fulfilled and it was time for it to be passed on to someone   
else.   
  
"Usako," he said in a small whisper, using whatever strength he had   
left to caress her face, "You know...I can't stay with you forever...  
at least, not for now. Please know that I will always love you and   
I'll always be there to protect and guide you, but you have to promise   
me that you'll be strong...promise me, Usako."   
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts, Usako," he said, his hand tucking a silky strand of hair   
behind her ear, "This world...this universe still needs you and your   
protection. Chibiusa, as well...she's so much like you, I could never   
have been more proud of her, but she still needs your guidance. I need  
you to be strong, alright?"   
  
"Yes...I promise," she said. She took her husbands' hand and kissed it  
on the palm, tears slowly welling up in her eyes.   
  
"Thank you," he said.  
  
With that, he closed his eyes serenely but he would never open them   
again. The familiar and embracing aura that she had always felt,   
dimmed until she could not even sense it. Usagi closed her eyes and   
concentrated, searching for it but she knew it would be no use. It was  
gone. The wrenching pain in her heart was too unbearable and it was   
then that she let the tears flow, allowing them to run down her cheeks  
and fall onto the bed sheets. She threw her arms around his still body  
and began to sob uncontrollably.   
  
"Mamo-chan..." she said through her tears, "I promise to be strong but   
for now...but I need to cry...for now... I _did_ promise and I'll   
carry this promise out..."   
  
"But Mamo-chan," she said, letting out a few more sobs, "I miss you   
already..."   
  
  
  
*end flashback*  
  
  
  
Serenity's finger continued to trace the edges of the stone petal   
delicately, feeling the intricate detail of it, and she let other   
memories, happier memories come to her mind. When her finger reached   
the end of the last petal, Serenity closed her eyes and when she opened  
them, she stood up and slowly walked away, right hand still lingering   
on the rose as she turned. She smiled gently as she passed by her   
close friends and finally walked back into the palace and out of the   
courtyard where her beloved laid.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Chibiusa watched sadly as her mother left the grounds. "Mama..." she   
whispered.   
  
Rei walked up to the monument and gave it a blessing. "She's never   
been the same, you know. At times, she seems fully happy but there's   
always this small part of her that leaves her in sorrow..."   
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.   
  
"It's so sad..." Ami spoke softly, "She was able to escape our   
loneliness and yet...we can't do a thing to help her..."  
  
"I miss him too..." Chibiusa whispered quietly, "I wish he were here   
so that Mama could be happy again..."   
  
Chibiusa let out a little whimper and slightly tightened her embrace   
around Diana, who had been in her arms the whole time. Everyone in the  
courtyard seemed to have let out a sigh of their own.   
  
The courtyard was a small area, which was not completely enclosed by   
the crystal walls of the palace. The warm and embracing sun was only   
a quarter ways up the sky but the light it emitted caused the light to   
reflect against the crystal, flickering and dancing around the senshi.  
The air was slightly cold but refreshing, and as the wind blew, the air  
seemed to toss their hair around as if it were playing with each   
strand. The senshi took in the moment. They had learned long ago to   
enjoy moments like these and commit them to memory. They were so few   
in number and so far in between. Earth had had its share of evil foes   
and forces but they had managed to defeat every single one of them.   
  
However, not all senshi were absorbing the moment, one of them was in   
their own world. Minako was leaning against the farthest wall from   
them, chewing her thumb, and deep in thought.   
  
After a small, extended period of time, she finally stood up and   
looked at her companions. "Minna," she said, "I think it's time we   
talked to Usagi-chan..."  
  
Makoto looked back at her with her dark, green eyes. "What's on your   
mind, Mina-chan?"   
  
Minako smiled slightly, "I think I have an idea...but sumimasen,   
Haruka-chan...you're not going to like it..."   
  
***  
  
"A vacation?!" Neo Queen Serenity said, stunned that all the senshi   
would approach her with such an odd proposition. She had never   
expected for her friends to ask her to do _this_.   
  
"Yes, Usagi-chan," her blonde haired friend replied. "I think it's   
time that you had one. You've been under so much stress and yet,   
you've never been able to get away from it all."   
  
Usagi laughed. "Minako-chan, thank you for your concern. It's awfully  
sweet of all of you to ask me to do this but you know that it's quite   
impossible."   
  
"Is it?" Mars said, stepping forward to join Venus' side. Her violet   
eyes looking deeply into the clear blue ones of her old friend.   
  
A slightly confused look appeared on her face. Her gaze scanning the   
room and once again focusing on Venus. "Isn't it?" she replied with   
renewed curiosity.   
  
Haruka ran her hand through her hair, carelessly leaning her weight   
into her right leg and looked at her queen. "It's quite possible,   
Usagi-chan. I don't like this idea...much, but I _do_ think that it's  
time that you temporarily leave your stresses and grieves behind."   
  
"But..." the queen said, her brow slightly knitted, "I would never   
leave the Earth unprotected. I'd be even more worried if I was gone.  
What if a new enemy appears? What if some sort of world crisis occurs?  
What if..."   
  
Minako laughed and let her voice fill with false disappointment.   
"Mou...do you really have so little faith in us?"   
  
Her eyes began to gleam and she gave Usagi a large smile.   
  
"No...but..."  
  
"Then what's to worry about? The Earth is protected, after all, by all  
of us and though, Chibiusa may not be as powerful as you or perhaps   
ever will be, she is powerful just the same." Minako closed her eyes   
as she said that and spoke this with her knowing voice. To add effect,  
Rei and Makoto stood behind her nodding in agreement.   
  
"Also," replied the senshi of Mercury, "With all your power, if   
anything _were_ to occur, you could return to the Earth with a mere   
thought."  
  
The queen still seemed unconvinced and gave her friends a worried look.   
The senshi had thought that she would still have doubts and it was now   
her daughter's turn to persuade her.   
  
Chibiusa placed Diana on the ground and walked gracefully towards her   
mother. When she got right beside the throne she kneeled down and   
placed her cheek on Usagi's hand. "Please, Mama," she said, "For me,   
at least...I just want you to be happy... You've never been quite the   
same since Papa..." She paused to find the right word, "...left and I   
miss that part of you. I think it's time you should leave and for   
once, let us handle things here."   
  
The great queen's eyes softened and she placed her free hand on top of   
her daughter's head. One of her disadvantages was that she could never  
refuse her daughter when her daughter was being this sincere. She   
reminds me so much of him, she thought.   
  
"I'm so sorry..." Usagi replied softly, "I had no idea that I had   
changed so much."   
  
She looked up and slowly stood up from her majestic throne.   
"Alright...I'll go but you have to promise me, that if anything should   
ever happen, that you'll contact me right away. But...ano...where are   
you sending me, anyway?"   
  
Hotaru was about to answer when she heard a large rumbling sound echoed  
through the room. It seemed to have come from Neo Queen Serenity's   
stomach.   
  
Usagi let out a nervous laugh and tried to cover her stomach while   
doing so. "Heh heh," she said, "Is it already time for a little   
snack?"   
  
The whole room collectively facefaulted.   
  
Rei slowly stood up from the ground. "Usagi-chan...we just had   
breakfast half an hour ago..."   
  
"Yeah, but...I'm hungry now," she said pouting at Rei.   
  
"Some things never change, I guess," Michiru said with a sweat drop on   
her head.   
  
"What I'm curious about," interjected Ami, "is how she can keep such a   
slim figure in that dress while eating the equivalent amount of food as  
a young elephant..."   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Haruka? You're coming with me?" Usagi said through bites of chocolate  
cake.   
  
"Yeah," replied Haruka with a half smile. During times like these, it   
was very hard to take her queen seriously. "It's best that you have a   
bodyguard around and one that is not so trusting as Mina-chan and the   
others."   
  
Usagi looked up from her half-devoured delectable source of   
nourishment. Chocolate icing smeared on the corner of her lips and the  
queen looked at Haruka curiously. "What about Michiru-chan?"  
  
Michiru smiled and tossed some of her teal hair behind her shoulder. A  
mischievous glint came to her eye. "Don't worry, Usagi-chan. I think   
I'll find it quite enjoyable with Haruka not around. It'll give me a   
chance to _meet_ new people."   
  
"HEY!"  
  
Michiru laughed and the others smiled warmly. "But seriously, I'll be  
fine. We can easily stay in contact and I'll have peace of mind   
knowing that you'll be there keeping her out of trouble."   
  
"HEEY!"   
  
The whole room giggled and Usagi reached for another delectable morsel  
of food. But then, she stopped before her hand could touch the cake,   
she suddenly remembered that her question had remained unanswered.   
"Minna..." she said as she looked at her friends, "Where _am_ I going?"   
  
Ami looked up from her research notes on the study of Usagi's intake   
capabilities. "We didn't tell you? You're going to the Three Lights',   
I mean, the Starlights' planet. I've already spoken to Queen Fireball  
and they'll be happy to have you as their guests."   
  
Usagi's eyes lit up slightly. "Really?" But then she paused; she   
slowly focused her gaze on Haruka and slightly raised her eyebrow.   
"You agreed to this?"  
  
Haruka laughed softly, "Not at first...but since I'll be around, I   
think I can tolerate the idea."   
  
"You agreed to go?!"   
  
Haruka feigned sorrow and placed her hand dramatically on her forehead.  
"Is it so unbelievable that I would put my feelings aside and accompany  
my beloved Queen?"   
  
Michiru looked astonished and let her eyes slightly water. "But I   
thought I was your beloved queen..."   
  
The whole room began to groan and mentally prepared themselves for   
another flirtation match. Luckily, Minako wrinkled her nose   
slightly and stepped in between the two lovers. "I'll be coming   
too." Minako stopped and grinned at the senshi of Uranus. "It's   
best that you have a bodyguard around and one that is not so   
distrusting as Haruka-san."   
  
"HEEEY!!"   
  
End Part 1  
  
So, that's it, for now. What did you think? Good? Bad? Lacked plot?  
You can tell me but no flames. I'm allergic to fire...that and I'll   
probably ignore you. Heh heh... aren't I nice? Well, that's it.   
Me go now.   



	2. Moving On...

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Let's see, basically what I'm supposed to say here is that I am poor and   
that all these fine characters are not my property. Yessiree... *sigh*   
I made a standard disclaimer page and I really should use it. blah blah   
blah... ^^ Anyway, welcome to Moving On... chapter 2. mwa ha ha...   
It's been awhile since I wrote part one but heh heh... wait until you   
figure out how long it's going to take me to write part 3 or somethin'.   
Think exponential growth, ppl! ^^ j/k. Oh yeah, even tho, these   
people are A LOT older (give or take 300 or so ^^), I'm still going to   
write their character as if they were still, I dunno, however old they   
are now. ^^ I don't know if that counts as OOCness, tho. 0_o  
  
Also, I'd like to give credit to Hitoshi Doi   
(http://www.tcp.com/doi/smoon/index.html) because I had to use a small   
translation from his site. Thank you!  
  
Feel free to eml me about questions, or just to comment or   
constructively criticise. However, I _do_ prefer to be unflamed. ^^;;;  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Moving On... - Chapter 2  
by Ali (minakoali@yahoo.com)  
http://geocities.com/Tokyo/Shrine/3281/  
  
  
Part One:   
  
The view was vast...eternal. It stretched farther than the eye could   
see and it went on further where the eye could not. Endless streams of   
stars streaked by sometimes leaving an almost glittering stripe pattern   
across the windows. Planets, from small jewels to vast gas giants went   
past and would be there always to be passed again. It was beautiful.   
It was thought provoking...it was absolutely and irritably boring...  
  
Usagi shifted in her seat again and arched her back a little to   
unstiffin some of her muscles. It was great not to be in the queenly   
gown she wore almost everyday but even the comfortable clothes she wore   
still couldn't keep her from being weary. The trip would be at least   
three days long and Usagi finally realised how bored she was going to   
be...after a good 6 hours of Slayers reruns and nothing but a lot of   
space to look at.   
  
She was so tempted to just teleport herself right there, just to get off   
the boring ship. Of course, her teleportation was just something her   
self-proclaimed bodyguards couldn't do and she wasn't about to leave   
them behind. But teleporting would feel pretty good, just about now..or   
maybe even back to Earth. The queen sighed and thought of Chibiusa and   
how much she had wanted her to go on this trip.   
  
No, she thought, I'm not letting everyone down because I can't handle   
one small vacation.   
  
Finally, Usagi decided to do something to abade her restlessness for the   
moment. Eat.   
  
An evil gleam came to the queen's eye and the mischevious smile never   
left her face as she walked towards the door. The whiz sound that the   
door made indicated that Usagi, eater extraordinaire had left to wreak   
havok upon the ship's cook and kitchen.   
  
***  
  
"One more time!"   
  
"No."   
  
"Come on...best two out of three."   
  
"No. You've lost, fair and square. One game only and I'm sure I'll   
have plenty of laundry waiting for you when we get back home."  
  
Minako collapsed on the ground backwards in defeat. Should have never   
made that bet with Haruka...and for basketball of all sports. She   
should have known better, the girl was a good foot taller than her.   
  
"Pleease?" she said, making a final attempt.   
  
Haruka just laughed in response and ruffled Minako's hair. "No."   
  
With that, Haruka grabbed the basketball and began to do some practise   
lay ups. It was, as expected, perfect in form and style and the sandy   
blonde senshi knew it as she turned around and let a half-grin, half-  
smirk expression appear on her face.   
  
Minako's eye twitched a little. For a minute, one glorious and precious   
minute, she considered love-me-chaining Haruka to the outside of hull of   
the ship for the rest of the trip. It would certainly quench her thirst   
for revenge and would definately make her trip to the Starlights' planet   
more enjoyable.  
  
Oh, she thought rubbing her face in exhaustion, Don't tempt me.   
  
Finally, Minako got up and sat or rather slumped on the bench. She   
rested her head against the cold, steel wall getting even more exhausted   
watching her fellow senshi play.   
  
She can still do all that, she thought, after a full game of one on one.   
Then Minako's eyes lowered in slight annoyance. Guess I really _do_   
suck at basketball. She had actually tried to get some time alone with   
the senshi of Uranus but she had gotten a little carried away with the   
prospect of getting a chance to drive Haruka's car (that is, if she   
won...which she didn't).   
  
Well, she thought, After that crushing defeat of mind, now's a good time   
as any to talk to Haruka...especially when she's being so cocky, she   
added to herself unconsciously.  
  
"Haruka-san," she said, getting her friend's attention, "Why are you   
going on this trip? When everyone had agreed to it, you immediately   
volunteered to accompany Usagi-chan. In fact, you insisted upon it even   
though all of us thought Ami or Rei should have gone."   
  
Haruka stopped midstride and looked at her. Minako knew she was   
pondering whether or not to tell her the truth. When Haruka wanted to   
keep something secret, she did. This was just like how she always stood   
by her beliefs. Even if Haruka was wrong, she'd still do whatever she   
thought was best.   
  
The older senshi turned around and began dribbling the ball towards the   
net.   
  
"To protect the Queen, of course." Haruka replied as she made a shot   
from where she stood.   
  
Swish.   
  
Minako sat up a little and her instincts that her friend wasn't telling   
her the entire truth. Haruka was about to make another shot when Minako   
decided to confirm her suspicions.   
  
"Shouldn't it be, 'To protect the Queen from Seiya-kun?'" she quipped   
wittily.   
  
The ball flew out of Haruka's hands for the shot.   
  
Hit. Bounce. Bounce. Bounce.   
  
Haruka literally spun around as the basketball rolled back to her feet.   
Her face was a little flushed but at that moment, Usagi walked   
in...looking extremely pleased with herself.   
  
"Hey guys!" the queen said cheerfully, "I brought us all a snack."   
  
Minako got up and nearly dove for Usagi. She had forgotten how hungry   
she was. "Food," she cried, gulping down the iced tea in Usagi's hand   
and reaching for the sandwiches.   
  
Usagi nearly stumbled backwards. "Wow...what have you guys been doing   
here?"   
  
Minako reached for a second sandwich.  
  
"Getting my laundry done," Haruka said with a slightly smug look on her   
face.   
  
Minako choked and started making gagging sounds. She coughed a little   
more and began pounding on her chest to force all the food down.   
  
Usagi raised one of her eyebrows. What on earth?, she thought.   
  
She became even more confused when Minako turned around and stuck her   
tongue out at the taller blonde. At this, the older woman had laughed   
some more and sat beside Usagi taking slow gulps from her own water   
bottle. When everything had quieted down, Minako explained to Usagi   
what had happened with a few occasional glares at Haruka. However, much   
to Haruka's relief and as a crucial part on the prevention of being   
maimed by Usagi, Minako had completely avoided the part of the   
conversation concerning Seiya.  
  
"Haruka-chan!" Usagi lightly reprimanded, "That wasn't very nice."   
  
Haruka laughed a little. "Hey...fair is fair. Minako-chan agreed to   
it."   
  
Minako looked as if she was in some angsty CLAMP manga or at least a   
title character in one of those Shakespearean tragedies. Usagi swore   
she heard Minako mutter something about tomato juice and never getting   
the smell out. Usagi couldn't help but feel sorry for her.   
  
"Tell you what..." she said turning around to look at Haruka, "How about   
I play against you and if I win, then you can release Minako from   
her...er...laundry duties."   
  
For some reason, the word slavery seemed to pop into her head.   
  
Haruka moved her head closer to Usagi until they were about an inch   
apart. It was a half-teasing and half-flirtatious guesture that Usagi   
was used to.   
  
"What's in it for me?" Haruka replied in a deep voice, her eyes shining   
a little.   
  
Usagi moved forward and pressed her forehead against Haruka as a   
challenge. "I don't know, what do you want?"   
  
"All my speeding tickets gone and immunity from speeding tickets for at   
least a year so long as I don't hurt anyone."   
  
Usagi laughed. Go figure Haruka would quickly use the opportunity to   
abuse Usagi's authority. "Wow, all that against the loss of a weeks   
load of laundry. Fine but I get to add more to the bet. Let's see..."   
  
"Haruka-chan has to be nice to the Starlights for the rest of the trip!"   
Minako blurted and laughed nervously when Haruka glared at her.   
  
Instinctively, Minako shrunk behind Usagi but... the damage was done.   
  
"That's great, Minako-chan! I'd never have thought of that one," the   
queen laughed good-naturedly. "So, is it a deal?"   
  
Haruka's glaring eyes never left Minako's face. "Deal."   
  
The older senshi stood up and reached for the basketball that she had   
left on the ground.   
  
"Wait," Usagi said, "Who said we were playing basketball?"   
  
Haruka blinked curiously at Usagi. "Then what do you want to play?"   
  
"Oh, it's really more of a test of skills, really?" Usagi said, a   
mischevious gleam in her eye.   
  
"What type of skill?" Haruka asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously.   
  
"Oh, nothing, really." Usagi smiled sweetly.   
  
It was a little _too_ sweetly for Haruka's liking and she definately   
knew it wasn't nothing.   
  
"Really," the queen replied as if reading her mind, "Nothing at all."  
  
With that sentence, the queen grinned evilly at Haruka and she could see   
Minako grinning along with her.   
  
"So, what are we playing with?" Haruka said, afraid she had entered the   
deal a little _too_ quickly without knowing all the consequences.   
  
"Oh, nothing." Usagi replied, using that same voice as someone who was   
just about to confidently win a million dollars, "Just with...this."   
  
Haruka raised her eyebrow and the queen only grinned some more as a   
round disk spun on her finger.   
  
***  
One hour later...  
  
"One more time!"   
  
"No."   
  
"Come on...best two out of three."   
  
"No, Haruka-chan. You've lost, fair and square. One game only and I'm   
sure I'll have plenty of time watching you do that laundry when we get   
back home."  
  
Haruka glared some more. "You like, making me eat my own words, don't   
you?"   
  
Minako's smile grew even further. "You bet I do."   
  
Usagi laughed good-naturedly. "Alright, you two, that's enough."   
  
The two quieted down and Minako looked especially pleased. With expert   
precision, Usagi tossed the frisbee into the storage room. "You know   
what?" she said, after the disk disappeared from site. "I'm getting a   
little hungry. I think I'm going to get something to eat."   
  
Haruka paused. "Again?"   
  
Usagi stopped walking towards the door. "Never you mind that."   
  
"And besides," she added with a grin, "You should have expected this by   
now."  
  
With that, she ran out the door and towards the kitchen...again.   
  
  
Part Two:  
  
Usagi threw her nightgown over her head and stiffled a yawn. So far, a   
full day had gone by since Haruka's embarassing and classic defeat, and   
it had gone by quickly...with the exception for the times Haruka decided   
to bring up the topic of a rematch. Honestly, she could be so stubborn   
sometimes.   
  
Automatically, Usagi looked out of the large window of her small   
quarters and was about to make a comment about it being night already   
when she reminded herself that she was still in space. She had to give   
a little credit to herself...it did look like night. The only   
difference was, was that there was no moon to light up the sky.  
  
For some odd reason, she pulled a chair towards the window. There was   
something different about the space that she stared at before. There   
weren't any planets that zoomed by and the craft was travelling at a   
slower speed so that there was no longer a striped pattern appearing.   
It wasn't just that, it was also the feeling Usagi was getting.   
Something that was a constant in her, down in the deep, dark crevices of   
her heart. Emptiness.   
  
The view from the window...was a void. Just a lack of matter with the   
occasional faint glitter of a star lightyears away.   
  
  
  
*flashback*  
  
  
  
Usagi felt exhausted and sort of melded with the bench as her head hung   
back so that she could see the stars. The stars were a unique   
distraction from all the softball she was forced to play and well...   
she never thought that watching the stars with Seiya would be so   
enjoyable.   
  
"Every living thing on this planet has a glittering star inside their   
bodies," he continued to explain.   
  
"A glittering star?" she couldn't help but repeat.   
  
Seiya sort of let his eyes penetrate towards the heaven as if he were   
searching for something far away that no normal human eye could see.   
  
"They say this in a place far away," he continued, "Everyone has one.   
The stronger the star is, the brighter it glitters... Yours is   
glittering exceptionally bright."  
  
  
*end flashback*  
  
  
  
Usagi's eyes widened. What on earth was wrong was she thinking? First,   
she thought of how empty she felt and then all of a sudden, she was   
thinking about her days in high school.   
  
"I really need some sleep," she said, tossing herself onto her bed. I   
must be _really_ losing it.  
  
Muffling about not watching anymore reruns of Slayers through her bed   
sheets, Usagi reached out and grabbed from under her pillow her locket.   
Opening it, like she did almost every night since Mamoru died, she let   
its melody fill the room and before the song was over, Usagi lay fast   
asleep.   
  
'Good night, Mamo-chan' were the last thoughts in her head.   
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
She just had to do it, didn't she? Of course, there were fifteen   
minutes before the space craft arrived and she just _had_ to have a last   
minute snack. Now, full in the stomach and apparently still airheaded,   
she was sprinting for dear life, in her queenly gown no less, towards   
her seat.   
  
"Couldn't resist, could ya, kitten?" she heard Haruka mirror her   
thoughts.   
  
She just laughed and stuck out her tongue.   
  
With barely any time left to spare, Usagi made it back to her chair in   
time so that the space craft could safely make its descent towards the   
planet. As each moment passed, she couldn't help but feel a little   
excited. She hadn't seen the Three Lights or the princess (if she still   
_was_ a princess) in, quite literally a millenia. It was enough to make   
one forget that this trip was pretty much a forced vacation.   
  
I wonder what they're like now, she thought to herself as she watched   
the scenery through her window change from a dark, sparkling void to a   
light blue atmosphere with fluffy white mist spread across it.   
  
Minako was sharing similar thoughts and gazed intently through the   
window. She was also wondering whether or not Haruka would actually   
keep her end of their deal. All she could do was wait and hope for the   
best.   
  
After a few more minutes, the craft stopped moving and the pilot came   
out to greet the three. Minako grinned a little, he was cute. His face   
was naturally cheerful looking and his eyes seemed to be slit as if his   
face had a permanent happy expression on it.   
  
"Hope you enjoyed the flight," he said rather cheerful, "We should be   
back in about a week to pick you up and if you'd like, please fill out   
these evaluation forms to tell us how we performed. This way we can   
improve our performance a great deal."   
  
In an almost peppy manner, the pilot handed out the forms with matching   
pens (they had a little chain at the top with a miniature aircraft toy   
attached to it) and walked back out with a small skip in his step. He   
reminded everyone of a VERY happy and stereotypical cheerleader.   
  
Maybe, Minako thought, eyes twitching again, he's not _that_ cute...  
  
Another few minutes went by and the pilot, happily, of course, took the   
evaluation forms away and showed them out the door. At the end of the   
long, sleek hallway was the hatch and all three followed the pilot   
towards it.   
  
With a strong twist and a big push, the pilot opened the hatch. The sun   
shone brightly in the sky and their eyes had to adjust to the sudden   
increase in light. They squinted a little but nonetheless, stepped out   
of the hatch onto the planet of the Three Lights.   
  
End Part 2   
  
  
(well, technically, chapter 2 but you know what I mean. ^^)  
  
  
  
YAY! Chapter 2 is done! YAY for Ali! *lol* Really, this is an   
achievement, I've never done a series fanfic before and now...it's   
officially a series because there are, and I repeat, TWO chapters. See,   
I find pleasure in simple things. ("Simple pleasures for simple   
minds...") yeah...   
  
Anyway, I never knew how much fun it was to tease Haruka and mind you, I   
hope you don't get the impression that I don't like her because I really   
do. ^^   
  
Finally, I'd also like to thank Erin/Rose for reminding me that this   
fanfic existed (see, I wrote the first part a LONG time ago) and asked   
me when the second part was coming out. *has flashback of Ali 'gulping'   
at the screen nervously* So thanks! And thank you for all those people   
who reviewed the fic.  
  
Bubye, yo. I shall do a funky dance away from my computer now. ^^  
  
Completed: 06.08.01 


	3. Sorry...not, Ch. 3

HI Y'ALL!!! Yeah, I wanted to get rid of the whole plea for help but it won't let me...something about deleting the whole thing. Anyway, I'm just here to thank the following ppl that told me that the planet of the Three Lights is Kinmoku. (Hey, why make it up when you can have the real name. *lol*) Anyway, I'd like to thank bunny, Chibi Starfighter, Crystal Joy and Thunderwing. You're all very sweet people and thank you for taking the time to reply to my little dilemna.   
  
As for the status of Ch. 3, it's still being written as we speak. ^^ heh heh... I'm having a small writers block on how to describe the characteristics and appearance of the planet but I've decided to skip that for now and go on to the fun stuff. ie. SEIYA!!! I finally get to write about him! YAY!  
  
Alright,   
See you later,   
Thanks again,   
Ali (aka funky_squirrel) 


End file.
